Sweet Revenge
by xPlaidSneakersx
Summary: What happens when the innocent nations finally decide to come out of their hiding place? Do dish up a cold platter of REVENGE?  Japan/Taiwan & Spain/Belgium & Prussia/Hungary, references to Austria/Hungary and a lot of other countries with Hungary.  :D
1. Prologue

Hai!  
This is my very first fan fic so it's kinda rough I guess, but I was pretty satisfied with it, judging that it was basically done in four nights, on and iPod XD This story's already finished and everything so DON'T JUDGE BY THIS. THATS LIKE JUDGING A BOOK BY IT'S COVER. literally. OK IM GOING TO STOP BLABBERING NOW.  
Hope you Enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia!~

* * *

Somehow, fairytales always started off with the same beginning: "Once upon a time." This story also begins with the same title. However, do not be deceived: it will most likely come true. Dear reader, this is a tale of sweet revenge: a dish best served cold, and please do not feel appalled. There will be no screaming, crying, or gasping for air whilst reading this story. A little gaping, however, may be insured. Out of all the things we do not want you to do, most of all, please do not reveal our plans. But it doesn't matter if you take it for your own.

It all started out like so...


	2. Chapter 1

YEAH FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!  
Don't worry this makes up for that wanna be chapter thing at the beginning.

Disclaimer: i do NOT own hetalia :3

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a girl who lived by the name of Hungary. She was a nice girl, and had many friends, which among her best were Belgium and Taiwan. Hungary, the "perfect and kind" child, only had one flaw: her tendency to throw a fit whenever she did not get something she wanted. She always moaned on and on about how she didn't get the one she actually loved, but Belgium and Taiwan always shared a knowing glance during these rants of hers. In truth, they had never been liked before, whilst Hungary had all sorts of admirers: Austria, Romano, France...

And now Prussia. Hungary had always loved Prussia, but he had never liked her back, until now... Taiwan frowned and Belgium furrowed her brows in fury. It was not fair how Hungary always got her way, especially after throwing fits. They were determined to seek revenge. It began with some top secret spying...

Belgium had always been good friends with Prussia- they told each other everything. In a sense it was like Japan & Taiwan's relationship, except Belgium never liked Prussia. He was too lame. Anyways, when Hungary had told her that she wasn't going to like anyone for a long time, Belgium immediately caught on, alongside with Taiwan. They didn't tell Hungary. Some things were better off as a secret.

The two James bonds confronted Prussia straight out. "Do you like Hungary?"

His answer was pretty simple. "I hate her guts. Explain enough?" The two nations left smirking. Nothing could get past them.

They next confronted Hungary. They walked in on her telling Austria that they were dome for good. Suspicious much? Austria slammed the door, leaving with a flushed face- OUCH. Hungary stared nervously at her friends, then at her hands. "I-I can explain."

Taiwan went up to her and slapped her straight across the face. "That was all the karma being released." she responded to a dumbfounded Hungary.

Taiwan stayed to get the story out of Hungary after apologies, while the blonde haired nation left the magnificent house.

Belgium left the room nodding her head. "Taiwan was always too nice..." She was muttering to herself when she arrived at the albino's door yet again. "What fun I'm going to have with this" Her eyebrows resembled those of Russia's while plotting someone's death because yes- all hell was going to break loose now.

xXx

"Damn." Taiwan chewed on her lollypop, frustrated. "I looked through everything, and yes, Prussia likes Hungary." She looked up at Belgium. "And with Hungary now being single, I do believe the two will get together soon."

Belgium tore at her blonde locks, ripping out her magical headband in the process. "HELL NO! DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO TELL GERMANY THAT I LIKED HIM?"

"'Fraid so," Taiwan finished the rest of her sugary treat in two bites. "Unless you want to call the bet off."

"I'm not too sure about that," Belgium frowned.

"Well, I think we need to gather more evidence, but how are we..."

"Not too sure about that either. Hey you go scout around the beach, I'll send you a note via paper plane. If you see Prussia, then... ah..." Belgium fidgeted. Prussia was good at denying things. How were they...? The two ninjas' eyes met on one object at the same time.

"Headband!"


	3. Chapter 2

Yayayay 2nd chapter!  
This uploading stuff is confusing...  
OH WELL XD  
Well this chapter is.. well.. a chapter. You can read it yourself. x)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

* * *

Yes. The headband would do it.

"Yo Belgium take the bunny ears too. That is some serious magic voodoo right there. Even England would have to agree"

Belgium smirked, placing the ears in her red knapsack. Not exactly her choice of color, but she was letting anything slip for this.

"Ok it's settled. You go to the beach then, while I go dig up some more interesting stuff."

Taiwan had a sly grin on her face "Let's go, senorita"

Belgium headed toward Hungary's. The scene was so nice and pre-

**BUMP**

Belgium rubbed her forehead, cursing at whoever was buff enough to cause her to lose brain cells, but immediately shut up when she saw who it was.

"Oh Hi Belgium! I was JUST about to go and visit you! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Great. Another distraction to their mission. And a hot one too. She couldn't help herself as she ran into his arms.

"SPAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! THE LAST TIME I MET YOU WAS TWO YEARS AGO"

Spain gave warm laugh, hugging her back. "It seems as if so. Time flies huh? Wait... Let's go to McDonalds. I have to see what America's fussing about."

Oh no! How was she gonna interrogate Hungary if the god himself just asked her to go to McD's? Well Hungary would just have to wait. Besides there was Taiwan... So the two headed off to America's famous McDonalds to talk furthermore.

xXx

Meanwhile, Taiwan was roaming around the beach. "God how does Hungary get everything she wants. She's my best friend and everything, but GOD SHE NEEDS TO GROW UP AND LIVE A REAL LIFE WITH HARDSHIPS." She furiously kicked a shell with her barefoot and suddenly froze when she saw who she kicked it to.

"J-Japan! What are you doing here? Aren't you at ninja training or something?"

"You kick pretty well," he observed, muttering quietly to himself.

"THAT WASN'T ANSWERING MY QUESTION!" Taiwan protested.

"Calm down," Japan grinned, "I'm not at ninja training today simply because..." He paused for emphasis. "Because I didn't want to go." He stated plainly with a blank stare.

"B-Baka!" Taiwan blushed, obviously expecting a little more. But, she wasn't Hungary-desu after all, so what was she to say?

"I wanted to go to the beach." he said, "And take my shirt off and show off my abs."

"WHAT?" Taiwan exclaimed.

"I said that I wanted to go to the beach and shake off all stress and slow down in class." he repeated, blinking. "What did you think I said?"

"Nothing," Taiwan groaned. She was starting to hear things. That wasn't good.

"Wait a moment," she said, digging through her plaid duffel bag for her spiral notebook and felt-tipped pens. Uncapping a black one with her teeth, she scribbled on the paper, "Belgie, delaying search for a bit... meet you at my place at three? -Taiwan" and folded it into a paper plane, launching it into the sky. Japan stared at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Taiwan smiled with glee. Hungary-desu would have to wait. Japan came first today.

"Uh... wanna take a walk?" Japan asked awkwardly, gesturing out to the Glimmering Ocean and golden coast of California.

"Sure," Taiwan grinned. "Sure, Japan, I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 3

Hola!~  
I'm getting better at this. :)  
Oh... what a short chapter D:  
OH WELL.  
Hope you like it!~

Disclaimer: i do not own hetalia.

* * *

They walked for a bit, commenting on the gorgeous hues of the pacific when a jolt went through Taiwan. Her hand... It somehow got caught with japans. When she looked up to apologize, he had a playful smile on his face.

"Today Taiwan, I'm going to show you the wonders of the world."

OH SHIT THIS WAS SERIOUSLY NOT HAPPENING.

Taiwan squealed with joy on the inside, her heart racing, but covering her happiness with the sleeve of her kimono. Japan wasn't wearing that usual boring (but still sexy) face of his. He was laughing... And had this ADORABLE smile on, as if there was no tomorrow. The way he affected her was completely in-human.

Taiwan let loose after a LONG time... Running through the beach, chasing each other. She felt satisfied. She too held someone's hand like Hungary's. HAH. She basked in the moment, Japan cracking random jokes to lighten the mood.

They were gazing at the Golden gate bridge; their hands still together when Japan put a hand to his stomach.

"Taiwan, I'm REALLY hungry. Let's go eat someplace."

EEEEP A DATE!

"Let's go to Americas famous McDonalds!"

Or not. OH WELL. This was truly a wonderful day for Taiwan. Though they never left California, Taiwan felt as if she opened her eyes to the world for the first time. As they got up from the bench they were resting on, Japan put his arm around Taiwan's waist and notioned ahead.

"Let's go."

They walked a bit till until they found the McDonalds America had provided coupons for. Japan opened the door for Taiwan only to see that Spain and Belgium laughing their heads off at the far end of the restaurant.

When Belgium looked up and saw Taiwan, both of them realized that something was wrong.

"Oh shit."


	5. Chapter 4

Teehee :) not much to say at this point besides the fact that it's 12:30 and im hungry as hell. *_*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. TYVM.

* * *

Spain being the hearty guy he is called them over to the corner booth where he and Belgie and been conversing. Taiwan plopped herself front of Belgium and quickly whipped out her phone.

"BELGIUM WHAT HAPPENED TO HUNGARY? AND HOW DID YOU END UP HERE WITH SPAIN!"

The second Taiwan sent her text she received a duplicate of the one she sent.

"TAIWAN WHAT HAPPENED TO PRUSSIA. AND HOW DID YOU END UP WITH JAPAN!"

The two friends glanced up to see what the guys were doing. Spain was pointing a fry smothered in ketchup to Japan while Japan was furiously waving around his filet-o-fish. They must be discussing China's economy. Or the world cup. One of the two.

The two girls went back to their phones, answering the questions they both had in mind for the other. Belgium typed, a grin forming over her face as she did so.

"I was walking to Hungary's when I suddenly bumped into Mr. muscular here. We were talking when he suggested McDonalds. We've been here for about four hours now. And we haven't stopped talking. Idk if he likes me or not, but IM LOVESTRUCK." Belgium clicked send, sipping her root beer while she saw Taiwan typing at her keyboard.

"AWW HOW CUTE! So see I was walking along the beach, looking for Prussia when I suddenly saw Japan. It started off as a walk with hand holding but it somehow turned into a side hugging fest. Idk if he likes me too... He has such a poker face =.= but anyways, I fell for him again. SIGH." Taiwan click the enter button when she saw Spain whisper in her friend's ear. Belgium turned a bright shade of red. She was about to comment when she felt a tingling sensation in her own ear.

"I love you Taiwan."

Belgium didn't need to guess. Japan had told Taiwan what Spain had told her seconds ago. The two male nations winked at each other while Taiwan and Belgium spazzed like there was no tomorrow.

But something stopped them. It was a certain two people. The same two people who were holding hands and entering McDonalds. The two people who were leaving the store after seeing familiar faces. Two people known by the name of Hungary and Prussia.

Taiwan and Belgium looked at each other.

Busted.

They both rushed out of Mcdonalds, keeping close tabs on the liars while their lovers followed, confused as ever.


	6. Chapter 5

OH YEAH. FIFTH CHAPTER. XD  
It's funny. the innocent nations spying... what an oxymoron. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. KTHXBAI.

* * *

"Uh... what are we doing?" Spain asked nervously.

"Shhhhh" Belgium cautioned, and he shut up and assumed a silly, love-struck face. Belgium blushed and shook her head.

"Stupid Spain-kun." she muttered affectionately.

"Since I'm the ninja, how about I spy for you guys?" Japan asked as he prepared to sprint forward.

"No! Wait a sec, Japan-CHAN~" Taiwan pulled on the collar of her beloved before he could do any damage.

"Ohh... So that's what we're doing..." Spain grinned. Belgium facepalmed herself.

The four nations crept along the road, and stopped every few minutes to take notes.

"Oh god, they're holding hands..." Belgie gasped.

"Mmm..." Taiwan stuck her tongue to the side as she scribbled furiously on her legal pad.

"And now they're hugging..."

"Mmhmmm..."

"AND NOW THEY'RE MAKING OUT!"

"WHAT?" Taiwan jolted her head up and whammed into Japan, who was trying to give her a stealth hug.

"Owww..." he muttered sheepishly.

"Ha... Ha ha... I was kidding, Tai-chan..." Belgium grinned with a guilty smile on her face. "Well they left, so... He... hehe..."

Taiwan flushed bright red and pouted, crossing her arms in frustration. "Pshhh Belgie! That wasn't fair! You know that I used to l- ahhh..." her cheeks burned guiltily.

"You used to like Prussia-san?" Japan exclaimed, frowning. "Oh no he di-"

"That was a long time ago!" Taiwan exclaimed, waving her arms around wildly. "Now you know... I like... ahhh..."

"Know what?" Japan smirked.

"Now you know that I like you?" Taiwan squeaked meekly.

Japan smiled shyly, blushing a little. "Ye.. Yeah I guess," He said, scratching his head, "Yeah we... like each other."

Spain pulled Belgium into a bear hug. "Belgie, I've been meaning to ask, but do you like..."

"You?" Belgium blurted, "Yes, yes I like you!"

"Oh, really?" Spain asked in a puzzled tone, "I was going to ask of you liked pie, but..."

"Spain!" Belgium wailed. The rest of them chuckled, watching the now distant ocean.

"Should we head back now?" asked Japan. "It's getting dark."

"Not yet," whispered Taiwan, "Look, the sunset."

The sun set slowly, tinting the dock a rosy pink color. As it deepened into a dark purple haze, the male nations looked at each other and whispered to their lovers slowly, "Will... will you go out with me?"

The females responded with an automatic, "Yes," then grinned deviously.

"Wait and see Hungary-desu," they whispered. "Wait until karma slaps you straight across the face."


	7. Chapter 6

HOW IS IT SO SHORT ; - ;  
There;s really not much to say or comment on at this point... SO.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. ARIGATO.

* * *

The dynamic duo laid off their revenge schemes for quite some time. They were too absorbed with their perfect matches and perfect lives to recognize the world around them.

They often went to the McDonalds, doubling with each other, Japan with his hand always in Taiwan's, and Spain's arm always around Belgium's shoulder. They all thanked America numerous times for advertising his fast food places so well. It made everything so... Perfect. America trying to be humble once in his life credited Germany for the burgers and the fries.

Germany. Belgium never talked about him anymore. She and Taiwan agreed to call off their dare even though they spotted Hungary and Prussia together. No way was Belgium going to go confess to her neighbor when she had Spain constantly by her side. Though she didn't mind having him hug her at all times. She loved it. It was extremely cute.

xXx

Everything was how it was supposed to be. It might've of taken a long time for it to click, but it was worth the wait. Taiwan and Belgium were ecstatic about their new lovers and they weren't going to give it up. Like a certain someone they knew.


	8. Chapter 7

wow. already seventh chapter.

._.  
i just realized nobody probably reads these.  
OH WELL.  
Hope you like it x)

DISCLAIMER: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HETALIA.

* * *

Taiwan and Belgium didn't really talk to Hungary after their dream coming true. It was fine considering Hungary didn't make any effort to talk to them anyways. She had her PRUSSIA.

Taiwan informed Belgium one day over coffee she saw them snuggling in AUSTRIA'S territory.

"That girl has some nerve, waltzing into her ex-husbands lands with her new so called 'lover'"

The two smirked, for Hungary didn't know what love is.

Love was Japan bringing origami swans to Taiwan every day, repeating I love you softly in her ear. Love was Spain bringing tomatoes to Belgium, and cutting them into roses while he explained why she was the most perfect person in the world.

"Well we haven't really seen what they do on 'dates' to be judging them" Taiwan softly commented while sipping her coffee.

Yuck too strong. As she went to get the sugar, Japan was already at her side with creamer and sugar cubes. Taiwan blushed while Belgium responded.

"Yeah we have to give them tha- OH MY GOD ITS THEM!" Belgium spazzed, jabbing her finger at the window to get her point across.

Japan had his camera ready while Spain was resting his chin on Belgium's head to calm her down.

A smile crept onto Taiwan's face. "Aww look they're talking"

Spain and Japan looked closer, when Belgium spoke the thoughts in their heads.

"Nice guess Taiwan, but they're not talking. They're FIGHTING."

Taiwan's eyes widened and followed Belgium's hands while she led to explain.

"See Prussia's face is red- anger. I know him too well. Now wait for it- yup there's Hungary's frying pan. Now Prussia will walk away. See? Hungary's going to run into her car, sneakily wiping her tears so no one notices."

Belgium pulled out her phone for the final act.

"And now, she is going to text us, hi. After one week, she's going to come moping to us. Just watch."

Taiwan was convinced she was lying until her own back pocket vibrated while the phone in Belgium's hands lit up.

"BELGIE WTF YOU'RE EVEN PRO-ER THAN ENGLAND!"

Belgium winked "It's the hair band."


	9. Chapter 8

OMG. THE LAST CHAPTER.  
-dies-  
but don't worry. there's an epilogue.  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT

DISCLAIMER. i. do NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

"UH what should I reply?" Taiwan's fingers were shaking over her keyboard, un-aware how to respond.

"No worries I told her to come here. I also mentioned you were here" She had this relaxed look on her face, as if she knew exactly the outcome.

"That girl's mental" Taiwan muttered to herself as she mixed her sweetened drink.

Belgium sipped her frappucino while Spain grabbed it from her hands to taste it.

"HEYY YOU FOOL THAT'S MINE" she cried, tugging Spain's sleeves with her too short hands for his too tall self. They toppled over each other, causing everyone to burst in laughter. Taiwan buried her head in japans chest, while he sipped his tea.

Everything seemed so nice and peaceful, until undesirable number one walked in.

"Hey Belg-" Hungary stopped in the middle of her sentence to gape at the two -Spain and Belgium- on the ground trying to put whipped cream on each other's noses. "UH probably a sibling reunion." Hungary nervously thought to herself.

She turned to Taiwan to greet her. "Hey Tai-" when she yet again was surprised.

Taiwan was sitting on japans lap while he fixed the blossoms in her hair.

Taiwan and Belgium both realized at the same time that Hungary walked in. They greeted her simultaneously "Hey Hun-chan. What's up?"

Hungary took a step back, massaging her temple.. "To tell you the truth, I don't feel that good."

Belgium gave her a quizzical look while Taiwan got up to hug Hungary.

"Oh how are you? Did you suffer heartbreak?" Taiwan was just teasing, but on the inside she knew exactly that was the problem.

Hungary ran her fingers through her hair, and confidently replied " No I probably have the fever or something."

Belgium got up to give her respectful greetings. "We haven't talked to you in so long! Where've you been?" Belgium had sarcasm dripping in her voice, but Hungary didn't catch it.

"First of all, how could you NOT tell me about these two? The whole week?" She was pointing to the guys conversing at the counter.

Belgium gave a look at Taiwan, and Taiwan approved. "Hey it's not like you were all that free too Ms. "I love Prussia SOOO much"."

Hungary did a double take. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ME AND PRUSSIA NEVER EXISTED." She stuck her nose up in the air, having faith in her words.

Japan got up from his seat, unlocking his phone. "Oh then how do you explain this Hungary-San?" It was the video of them hugging- followed by the video of their break up.

"And what about this?" Belgium showed Hungary her phone. It was open to Belgium and Prussia's conversation.

"I regret this last week."

It was the last text message received, only two seconds old. Hungary looked around and then burst into tears.

"STOP MAKING ME FEELS BAD ABOUT IT GOD. HE WAS MY FIRST LOVE AND HE LEFT. SO JUST SHUT THE FU-"

Belgium interrupted, who was cut off by Taiwan. "SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS. IT ISN'T A FACEBOOK POST SAYING I LIKE YOU OR A TEXT MESSAGE READING IM ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU. SURE WHILE IN LOVE YOU MAY SAY THOSE THINGS BUT TO BE IN LOVE YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND WHAT LOVE IS. ITS NOT ABOUT APPEARANCES, IT'S NOT ABOUT TALENT, ITS SHOWING AFFECTION AND MAKING GOOD THINGS OUT IF THEIR FLAWS AND WHATS INSIDE OF THEM."

There was silence for a few minutes then Hungary spoke. "I thought you were my best friends. Best friends are there for each other."

Belgium snickered. "Dear, we're there for you, in fact we're here right now, are we not? But sometimes best friends are the ones who have to put each other straight. Sometimes they serve an ice cold platter of-"

"Revenge." Taiwan gave a sly grin. "Revenge for everything."

Belgium called after a fleeing Hungary "That was karma doing its job dear." She turned to Taiwan. "Mission accomplished?"

They suddenly bolted when Spain had his arms around Belgium's waist and japans around Taiwan's. They all laughed maniacally together.

"Mission accomplished."


	10. Epilogue

omg OMG ITS DONE! *dances in a circle* i feel like i've gone mad trying to upload this. xD  
well. for the last time:  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. TY.

* * *

After that day, Belgium, Taiwan, and Hungary remained closer than ever, Hungary having seemingly learned her lesson. They promised to always stick together, with one exception: every time Hun-chan would run off with a boy whilst flirting with others or being a down-right player, Tai and Belg refused to back her up.

After the nations had all graduated from college, they went to pursue their dream careers whilst they all dated the same people (well, excluding Hun-chan).

Finally, after seven excruciating years, Spain made the final move: "Belgium... will you marry me?" Belgium gasped at the shimmering green emerald set in a band of silver. She smiled, trying to hold back tears.

"It... looks like a turtle," she remarked lamely.

"That's the point, darling." Spain smirked. Tears glided down Belgie's cheek as she jumped up, running into her lover's arms. "Yes, yes I will marry you!"

Bashful Japan made his move three months later, taking Taiwan's hand in his as he knelt down in front of her.

"Are you going to tie my shoe again?" Taiwan chuckled nervously.

"No, Mei-mei," Japan whispered, "This is the real thing."

He pulled out a platinum ring with two bands entwined, ending two diamonds: one red and one white.

"Will you marry me?" Japan blushed as he blinked and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Japan's flag colors..." Taiwan gasped in awe. He nodded shyly, pulling out his other hand. On his ring finger was a similar platinum ring – except with diamonds of blue and red: Taiwan's flag colors.

"So..." he stuttered."

"You were never good at conversation." Taiwan grinned, kneeling down so that the two were face-to-face. Japan started to say something, but Tai put a hand to his lips. "Shh," she smirked. "Don't say a word. Listen." She took the ring from Japan, fitting it on her own finger. "Yes, Y-e-s. I love you, Japan."

Meanwhile, Hungary was sauntering over to Austria to apologize.

"Aus-Austria..." she stuttered, shifting from side to side. "I... I realized a while ago that I love you, I should have never left you..."

Austria looked up, adjusting his glasses and putting down his ink pen. "Oh, Hungary? Is that you?"

Hungary started. "Yes, yes Austria, it is me. Hungary. Your former girlfrie-"

"Hungary, haven't you heard?" Austria asked with a quizzical glance. "I'm getting married to Ukraine." Hungary stood there in shock, frozen in time.

"W-WHAT?"

* * *

a/n: yup. this was a story about revenge, am i correct? x)


End file.
